In the prior art, known connector assembly includes a male connector and a female connector which are adapted to connect to each other. After the male connector is inserted into the female connector, a terminal in the male connector and a terminal in the female connector are elastically and electrically contacted to each other so as to achieve an electric connection between the male connector and the female connector.
In the prior art, during the insertion or extraction of the male connector into or out of the female connector, the terminal of the male connector electrically contacts the terminal of the female connector so as to create a friction fit. In the prior art, to ensure a reliable and electrical connection between the terminal of the male connector and the terminal of the female connector, it is necessary to increase the relative deformation (interference amount) between the terminal of the male connector and the terminal of the female connector. However, as both the terminal of the male connector and the terminal of the female connector are covered with coatings with a relative large friction factor, when the relative deformation between the terminal of the male connector and the terminal of the female connector are increased, excessive friction force occurs between the terminal of the male connector and the terminal of the female connector, which makes the force of inserting or extracting the male connector and the female connector become much larger. In order to reduce the insert/extract force, the relative deformation between the terminal of the male connector and the terminal of the female connector needs to be reduced, which results in decreased elastic contact force between the terminal of the male connector and the terminal of the female connector. However, as a result, the elastic and electric contact between the terminal of the male connector and the terminal of the female connector may become unreliable.
Moreover, in the prior art, the terminal of one of the male connector and the female connector suspends in the insulation body of the other one connector, then the position of the terminal cannot be controlled, which makes it difficult to control the relative deformation between the terminal of male and female connector and results in an inconstant insertion/extraction force during engaging the male and female connector.